


On the Horizon

by Emilia



Series: The Wrath of Sithis [5]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Diary/Journal, Haunting, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Mood Swings, Nightmares, Other, POV First Person, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emilia/pseuds/Emilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to mental inflictions and hallucinations, a girl takes refuge in a couple entries of her journal before going missing. The stories entail what exactly has been haunting her in her life in the province of Skyrim. She believes some of these inflictions tie in with the Dark Brotherhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This (obviously) takes place right before A New Destiny. 
> 
> This also takes place in journal entries, yay for being different. If anyone remembers the girl whose body Carciniea takes and uses as her own, then that is the narrator in this small fic. If not, then, well, I guess you should read the first chapter? All up to you.

Finally, a working quill and inkwell...

What was I doing? Oh right!

To whomever finds this journal, you are reading the account of Sabane Aurmieri- Not Aurmieri, what am I writing about? My name is Sabane Palene! I don't even know an "Aurmieri"...

As I was saying, this is the account of I, Sabane Palene, and the strange happenings in my life of late.

Where to begin... Oh yes! The sounds.

Now, I don't know if I've been hearing these my whole life and I'm just now acknowledging them or they just appeared from nowhere, but I've been hearing these... Noises. Sounds, voices, whatever you want to call them.

They've picked up a few months ago. That's where I first heard those gods awful sound. That clicking sound. I'm not sure if that's the proper thing to call it, but it's that sound that happens whenever you manage to pop a joint in your body. Now times that by fifty, and that's what I got...

I absolutely hate it. I've asked my dad about it but he just thinks I'm crazy. Then he went on about how he needs to take me to the Vigilants of Stendarr and have me "cured" of any possible Daedric presence affecting me. And he thinks I'm the crazy one.

But what really gets me is what makes that sound. That... That thing that sits in the corner of my room at night. Just sitting there, crouched and moving its eight or so hands on my wall. I know it's not Daedric. I know that for a fact.

I don't know what exactly it is, but if it was Daedric it would've directly contacted me by now. It would've touched me or talked to me and, well, frankly, I don't think it can talk.

It doesn't show up regularly in my room- Thank the gods. It does so every once and a while, just appearing in my room in the middle of the night. I'm not sure what it wants, but believe e I don't plan on finding out.

You know why these thing are possibly happening? Because my half-wit of a father decided to move from High Rock to a small little shack in the middle of freakin' nowhere. Literally, we came to Skyrim just to live in the smallest shack I've ever seen. Skyrim isn't even that great! And that's not all, our little home is probably right in the center of some ancient grounds used to worship for Dagon or something.

Or maybe because I'm petrified that the Dark Brotherhood is going to crawl through our windows and slit our throats! That's right, my brilliant father thought it would be smart to live not too far from some sort of headquarters for an assassin's guild.

I've never seen it myself but the Dark Brotherhood is not something to joke about. Then again people say they're extinct, gone. As much as I'd like to think they're gone, something in my mind is just... Telling me they're not. That something bigger is on the horizon.

I can't explain it. I feel like they coincide with my dreams.

My dreams of late have been centered around this girl who sort of looks like me. Breton, dark hair, same skin tone, even similar voices! And ironically she was in the Dark Brotherhood. I think.

It gets hazy, like one moment she'll be slaying her comrades and the next thing I know she's crying and holding them. It's weird.

What was her name again? Gods, I must have heard it countless times... Carcinoma? No, no... Carciniea, I think? Yeah!

Carciniea... Heh, weird name. Something about it is just so strange, yet similar... The weirdest part of my dreams is how vivid they are, especially when it comes to her. Like I can feel what she feels, I already know what she'll say in most situations!

Ah, I can't tell you how many times I've woken up angry or crying. I just... I can't put my finger on it. These things are affecting me so much, that lately I've just been down right hateful towards every one and thing. I hate to say it, but I've even been fantasizing bout killing my dad!

Now I don't always like the way my dad does things, but I still love him. That's my dad for the love of Mara! I can't kill him...

Maybe the best way to keep him safe is to just... Leave? No, no. It's dangerous out there with the dragons and war... I'll never know why my dad decided to leave High Rock for this place.

Well, I suppose it's time I go to- Wait, I remember! I _do_ know an Aurmieri! I think my great grandfather or whatever was named Aurmieri? I need to talk to my dad about it, he'll know. I think his name was Saeban? Saebellan? All I know is that is started with an S.

Oh well. It's like what I was going to say, the sun's going down which means it's about time for me to hit the hay. Wish me luck that I get a good night's sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Gods it's been too many months since I last wrote in this thing. I really do feel bad for the sorry person to read a partially filled journal. But hopefully this will be my last time ever writing in this thing.

To kick things off, let's go back to my little visitor who likes to share a room with me. Just a couple weeks ago, that little bugger crawled in my room again. But that's not all, oh no, I woke up to it right on top of me. That's right, all eight of its ugly arms kept it hovered over my body as I slept! I nearly had a heart attack!

By the time my dad came in that thing scurried to... To wherever it came from. 

It was strange, how it looked at me. Well, "looking" isn't really the right word, is it? Little monster has no face to look with! Anyway, the way it faced me- I couldn't even scream off instinct. For a split second I wasn't afraid of its gruesome appearance or that cursed sound. But that doesn't necessarily mean I'm not going to be upset with it imposing on my personal space.

That was... What? Two weeks ago? Somewhere around there. 

The dreams for the last month has also been worsening. Everything just got... Sad. Just so sad. 

The more I think about it, the more upset I get, the more I just want to crawl in a hole and let the skeevers get me. It's like this weight that I've been carrying on my shoulders. There are tears already filling my eyes. It feels like I lost everyone I lost- My closest friends, my first love, even the one person I never expected to betray me.

I had to hold the knife that spilt more blood than I wanted, that she wanted. I had to mourn over the death of the man she loved more than anything. I had to hold the body of her last friend. 

It's... It's almost storybook.

Yes, that's exactly it. This is the story of lost love and betrayal and I am the one to write it. Alas, that story is already written. That's right, someone had the exact same idea. I don't know how, but they managed to get it down right to the name. 

Some woman down in Cyrodiil wrote it; rumor has it later on that woman had her eye's cut out. Some say it was the Dark Brotherhood, some say it was a desperate thief who took things too far. I don't know what to make of it, the only thing I can say is that it's better her than me.

Speaking of the Dark Brotherhood, I've been doing some digging and managed to round up a few books on the old guild. I even found an old book called Sithis, thinking it could enlighten me on what exactly he is or what he looks like. 

It made no sense, to say the least. That must have been the most vague piece of literature I have ever come across! The ending was nothing but jibberish! 

Other than that little skirmish I made some nice progress. Like the "Unholy Matron" as they like to call her- The Night Mother. She appeared in a little bit of my dreams, too. While her identity is unknown her nickname arose while she was in the Morag Tong. And she killed five of her children that she apparently had with Sithis himself? Lovely.

While it's... Lovely, to say the least, to read up and learn about these colorful individuals, I don't think I should really pursue this. I mean, what if I get caught up in the middle of something I don't want to be a part of? That's a good way to get killed... Or worse.

But that's why I don't plan on sticking around after tonight.

I just need this one night. If I can survive one more awful night, I'm home free. I love my dad, believe me, but I'm not staying one more damned night in this... This place. 

I finally managed to find my dad's old ebony dagger he keeps in his room earlier today. Now, I'm all set for the real world. I originally planned on hightailing back to High Rock, but now I want adventure in my life. Not this scary adventure that you read about in literature of horror. I want adrenaline-pumping, action-filled adventure! And I know the best place to find it.

I've heard of these people who band together and help out the province, whether its fighting off wild creatures that have invaded civilian's homes or going on a hunt for a traveler who wandered too far off. They're called the Companions. Heh, even sounds friendly, doesn't it? That's the life for this girl.

I hate to end this with only two entries, especially with so much I still have to say. But, I suppose that's irrelevant now. This will be the last time you, my reader, will read of Sabane Pal- Oh no.

No, no, no, no! Why? Why now? Sundown isn't until another half hour! No, please, just be the wind...

I can't look away. I can't face that thing. I know it's here, I know it's in the corner. Gods, go away. Go away, please, go bother some other poor soul. 

I can't stand that sound anymore, I need out. I NEED it. If I have to listen to that FUCKING CLICKING SOUND one more time, I will CUT SOMEONE'S HEAD OFF! It's maddening, tedious, it is everything I hate.

I can't do this. I can't, I CAN'T!

It's getting closer, no... It's right behind me. It's reading everything I'm writing with its eyeless face. Its grey skin, its heart that sits on its stomach, those six arms that just protrude out of its back... That clicking sound. 

What does it want? Why me? If I had my dad's old dagger I would tear a mouth in its empty, flat face.

I- Oh gods... It spoke to me. Could it speak in the first place? Could it talk all along? How can it even speak or form words? I just... I think I'm in more danger than I thought. It's those cold, icy words. I can't stay here. I can't. I'm leaving. My stuff is already packed but I don't think I can wait. Not if it knows I'm waiting. I just can't get out of my head those words it said...

"You will soon know the wrath of Sithis."


End file.
